Somewhere only we know
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Merlin has a crush on Arthur. a huge crush. the only one who's figured it out is his brother Gwaine. Gwaine is desprate to get Merlin to tell him about the crush. then he realises how he can, but they have to travel back to their childhood secret place to do so. But they dont count on Arthur following them!
1. Creepy McCreepster

Merlin stood watching over the sleeping king. He just stared for a while. To Merlin, Arthur was the perfection only angels could achieve. Trembling, he reached out to touch Arthur. Merlin ran his fingers gently across Arthur's body.

Gwaine watched his little brother from the door way. His brother was being creepy about his massive crush on Arthur again. It was so huge he was finding it harder to keep it a secret and it was sporting out in squirts of creepy. He needed to tell his secret to someone or Gwaine knew he was going to be fired!

"Man Youre a creep!" He said. Merlin snapped up straight in embarrassed shock.

"How long have you been there?!" He asked.

"Since about when you were singing about how he was perfect!" Gwaine said walking into the room.

Merlin licked his lips slowly. "That's a while," he said lowly.

"God I know!" Gwaine said.

"please dont tell anyone!"

"your secrets safe with me Creepy McCreepster!"

"thanks Gwaine!"

"your welcome now lets go!"

Gwaine tried to drag Merlin out of the room slightly. Then he acknowledged that he couldn't. The king starred. Gwaine made a break for it. Merlin tried to keep him in the room.

"You can't leave me!" Merlin said

"Why not?!" Gwaine asked.

"Well… what will I say when he wakes up?!"

"What do you usually say?!"

"I dunno!"

"Big help!"

"Please!"

"Fi-ine!"

Then again Arthur starred but this time his piecing blue eyes opened slightly. "Merlin? What are you doing here?!" he asked.

Merlin swallowed. He looked up at Gwaine as he stumbled over his words. He just caught a glimpse of Gwaine's jacket vanishing around the door.

"_Mer_lin! Just get breakfast!" Arthur groaned.

"Break-breakfast! Yes sir!" merlin said hurrying out to get to the kitchen.

Gwaine leant on the wall to watch him run. It somehow gave him an idea on how to get Merlin to reveal his "secret!"

The next morning, Merlin was making his way to muck out the stables at Arthur's command when Gwaine grasped him and pulled him round the corner.

"Merlin! You're coming out with me today!" he said.

"No, no i'm not!" merlin said.

"Yes, yes you are!"

"No, I have chores to do for Arthur!" Merlin said.

"No need! I got someone to cover for you!" Gwaine lied.

"Who?!"Merlin asked.

"Gwen! Now come _o-n_!" Gwaine pulled him towards the steps into town. Merlin let him and they were on their way. Gwaine's plan was put into action!


	2. We're going somewhere only we know

Gwaine walked across the empty land. He knew the path like the back of his hand. He examined the earth beneath his feet. Merlin tilted his head as he watched his brother. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Looking for the river!" Gwaine said.  
"Oh. Why?"  
"We're out of water!"  
"Oh."  
Gwaine dragged merlin on. They sat by the river as they filled their bottles. Merlin drank about half in massive gulps. Gwaine refilled it. "Ready to go on?" Gwaine asked.  
"Where are we going?" Merlin asked.  
"You'll remember. You've forgotten but you'll remember!"  
Gwaine got to his feet. He headed onwards along the river bank. Merlin paused for a while to let him go on. Then Gwaine stopped and looked back. "Come on! Or would you rather go back to mucking out horses?" He called.  
Merlin got to his feet. He trudged along beside Gwaine and half listened to his relentless rabbiting.  
Gwaine speered off from the river when they came to large spikey bushes. He instead came across a fallen tree. He walked across the trunk through the bushes. The needles tugged and ripped at the hem of his clothes.  
Merlin was hesitant. "I think the branches are looking at me!" He said. Gwaine stopped. He was two thirds across and he turned to look at merlin.  
"Oh simple thing where have you gone?! Merlin, were going somewhere only we know. So come on!" He said.  
"Somewhere only we know?"  
"Somewhere only we know."  
Curiosity got the better of merlin. He braved the feeling of someone watching him and carried on.  
Gwaine hopped down from the log. Merlin lost his footing and fell on Gwaine. Gwaine shoved merlin off and rolled onto his back to breath. Merlin did the same. Then out of nowhere they started to laugh. Slowly at first, then more. Then they laughed like they had when they were younger.  
"Race you!" Gwaine yelled. He scrambled to his feet and started running. Merlin laughed and hurried after him.


	3. Face to face with the green eyed monster

Arthur happened to be over looking the town from his window. He happened to glance down at the courtyard. Something happened to catch his eye.

Arthur watched his idiot manservant running of with one of his knights. He didn't blink for almost a minute as he made plans to run out after them.

Arthur found himself face to face with a green eyed monster.

Calmly Arthur walked out of his quarters and out into town. From there he ran down after the pair running through town.

At one point he almost lost them. Then he heard Merlin complaining about his feet. He chuckled shaking his head. All Arthur could think of was when merlin complained about long days spent traveling!

He peeped up through the bushes to look over at where his servant and his knight sat. He smacked his lips as he watched the water drops curl a path down Merlin's soft pasty skin.

Arthur wasn't sure if he was just thirsty, or if something else was going on here. Nonetheless he stopped to drink before he followed them on again.

Arthur had to hide behind some trees to watch Gwaine try and figure out a way through the bushes. He watched in wonder as Gwaine seemed to just vanish into the bush! Then Merlin looked in his direction and Arthur lept back.

Arthur peeked around just in time to see Merlin follow Gwaine over the log. He saw them fall and roll over. Then he saw them run. He had to run over the log and after them if he wanted the chance to catch them out!


	4. Arthur the unstoppable

Gwaine stopped abruptly and toppled slightly. He had to wave his arms to stop himself falling in the water. Merlin skidded to a halt just on the edge of the river colliding with him. Gwaine was shoved into river.

Merlin laughed enthusiastically at the soaked Gwaine. He stopped laughing when Gwaine pulled him into the river by his neckerchief.

Gwaine laughed at merlin as he splattered water up over him. Merlin spluttered then threw a wave towards Gwaine. They started a splash fight.

Arthur scowled. He'd never seen merlin so happy. Especially not without him. He was not a happy bunny.

Gwaine cut their play short. They needed to get on the path again. So he climbed out and dragged merlin out to carry on.

Arthur quickly followed but not quickly enough.

Gwaine came to a lake with a waterfall diving from the rocky edge. Merlin followed Gwaine up the rocky slope towards the curtain of the waterfall.

"We're going to get wet by the way!" Gwaine said.

"We're already wet!" merlin said.

"Then we're going to get wet_ter_!" Gwaine said.

Arthur had missed them start their climb. He arrived and looked around. He caught a glimpse of Merlin's familiar blue neckerchief and was caught by surprise.

Arthur tilted his head to watch them climb up. For a moment he stared at the water curtain hiding them. Then he looked around for the beginning of the slope they had climbed.

Arthur took a while to find it. When he finally did, he ran up as fast as he could. He scraped his shin as he stopped himself from falling. Even that didn't stop him.


	5. Do boys actually grow up?

Gwaine let go of marlins hand when they got to the end of the tunnel. Merlin looked around. "Is this the place we used to love?" Merlin asked. Gwaine pointed to the curtain of ivy swept across another tunnel entrance. Merlin led the way through.

A smile grew across marlins face as he stood before the place he had spent the majority of his childhood. "Is this the place we've been dreaming of?" He asked. Gwaine nodded with a smile.

There were large trees growing around the clearing. Through the centre ran a deep river that lead to a lake. There was a rope hanging from a tree above the river. From another tree there was also a rope swing made from rope a branch.

There were large grey boulders by the river, perfect for sitting on to fish. The green grass was soft of either of the river sides. The sun peered into the clearing through the leaves and made the entire place glisten.

Birds sung in the trees and there was a low hum mixing with the sound of the waterfall. The entire place vibrated with life.

Past figures of two little boys running and playing danced before them. Memories of jumping to swing on the rope, before their father tickled them into falling into the river, and learning to fish and dive from the rocks echoed around them.

The sweet laughter of the past family was carried on the breeze. The joy of the brilliant secret was still caught in the air.

All of it brought back a full enchantment from the depth of their childhood.

As if no time had passed, and the little boys were still little boys, they raced to have first go on the rope pushing the other out of the way and screaming with laughter. The way they acted made any viewer question, do boys actually grow up?


	6. A lot of lot of lot of bees

It was the laughter that guided Arthur towards them. Then when he came to the first clearing, he was hesitant to go through the ivy. He stepped forwards to go through. Then he shook his head deciding it was stupid.

The laughter got louder and there was a splash. Arthur's head flicked back towards the noise. He turned to face the ivy, but he tripped on a root and fell through the ivy instead.

He groaned as he knelt up. His shin ached more now and his cheek was bleeding. He squinted to see the light at the end of the tunnel. He heaved himself up to his feet.

Arthur staggered towards the exit. He had developed a limp but he didn't care.

He got out into the light and winced. When his eyes had adjusted he gasped.

He had never been anywhere like here before. It was utterly beautiful. So much so that it took his breath away.

Then his eyes fell to Gwaine and Merlin laying on the boulders. Around them it was darker from the wetness. Obviously they were trying to dry off after their splashing tournament in the river.

Arthur looked around. He didn't want to be seen. Then he tried to leap behind a bunch of bushes but he was slower for his wounds and he fell over into them.

He had to wriggle further in to be hidden. Then he rolled into the bushes and leaves and twigs tangled in his hair. There was a faint buzzing around him.

Arthur made a space to peer through and watch them. As he tried to listen in to their conversation the buzzing grew louder.

Then louder.

And louder.

And even louder.

And angrier.

Very, very angrier.

Curiosity grew in him and managed to get the better of him. Arthur wriggled over to the source of the buzzing. He was faced with the largest, most furious bee hive he had ever seen. And it was emptying.

In his jealously, Arthur had forgotten to check for bees. And they were pissed. Arthur didn't risk being stung. However he was a little nervous. So he just...

He lept up as fast as he could and ran out yelling, "BEES! A LOT OF LOT OF LOTS OF BEES!" to which Merlin and Gwaine looked up to watch him.

"I'd say so yes!" Gwaine said to merlin. An angry swarm of bees rose from the bushes and hovered menacingly as Arthur hurried away as fast as his limp would let him.

Although the bees were angry, they didn't in fact move from the bush. They just swarmed around it to watch him run. the moment he tripped and fell face first into the river, they went back into their hive.


	7. The great nut fight of 09

Merlin pushed Gwaine into the river. Gwaine bobbed up and grabbed the laughing servant's top. He dragged merlin in too.

The pair of them splashed each other. They swam around playing sharks. They laughed like little kids until Merlin got the hiccups. Gwaine smirked as he got a plan on how to get rid of them.

Gwaine dunked merlin and merlin dragged Gwaine's legs down so they sunk together.

Then they thrashed and splashed and fought and struggled and rived to get back to the surface of the water. Gwaine burst through the surface and spluttered.

Gwaine flicked the wet brown hair from his eyes and looked for merlin who hadn't gotten up yet. He waded as he looked. Merlin burst through not far from him.

"You okay merlin?!" Gwaine said. He grabbed merlin and pulled him in to check.

Merlin spluttered and made a dash for the side. Gwaine was after him in seconds. Gwaine leaned over him to hit his back as he coughed. Then they sighed and panted slightly.

Slowly… very slowly, but very surely, they began to laugh. Then it grew louder and more confident. They climbed up onto the rocks to dry off and then sat grinning at each other for a while.

They sat together with a dark wetness mark growing around them. "So!" Gwaine said.

"So!" Merlin repeated.

"You and Arthur."

"Me and…Arthur," merlin said worried about where this conversation was headed.

"You like him don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Apparently not! Only you and I know!"

"He's just so pretty!"

"Right. So you like him yeah?"

Merlin went quiet.

"Mer you can tell me. Honest!"

"Can I?"

"Course! I'm your brother! You can tell me anything."

"Well… the other day he accidently held my hand, then he didn't let go for a really long time!"

Gwaine chuckled at how happy merlin was about such a little thing. "I think he likes you!" he said.

"You think?"

"Yeah! I mean, have you seen the way he stares at you when anyone else is talking to you? Or he spends a day looking for you if you go missing?"

"You think that's because he likes me?" merlin said, hopeful but unconvinced.

"Yup. Big time!" Gwaine was really confident about it. He made it sound as if it was an interesting fact that everyone had caught onto. Merlin gave him a look.

"Need more?! Well there's the way that he always defends you more than anyone else in battle. The way he always looks to you for your opinion. The way he watches you intend of his knights. He always holds onto you that little bit longer! He always smiles at your smile. If he has to go out alone he takes you along too. it's almost as if he thinks leaving you alone for more than a minute would result in you being taken into someone else's arms!"

Merlin looked up into Gwaine's hazel eyes. They were full of open honestly and confidence and he just looked so sure. The hope grew in merlin's own blue eyes.

"You really think he likes me?" merlin asked, "You're not just…"

"Just what?"

"I dunno. Just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No. I swear Creepy McCreepster I one HUNDRED percent, believe that Arthur has fallen for you. Who the hell wouldn't?!"

Merlin chuckled, "That's MR Creepy McCreepster!"

"That'll be Mr broken jaw if you try and tell me what to do!"

The pair chuckled for a moment and went back to silence. Merlin broke it.

"D-d'you think that it could work? Me and him?"

Gwaine shrugged, "I've seen weirder things!"

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Off the top of my head? Percival holding up Elyan and Leon after a fight over a nut which a squirrel then stole!"

"Oh yeah the great nut fight of 09!"

They laughed again.

"Plus I think he followed us so yeah. I think you're in with a good chance!" Gwaine finished.

"Why would he do that?" Merlin asked.

"Jealously?" Gwaine shrugged.

"Do you really believe that king Arthur would follow a knight and a servant because he was jealous?"

Arthur ran from the bushes yelling about bees and tripped falling face first into the river. "I'd say so yes!" Gwaine said.


	8. Brotherhood

"Arthur are-" Gwaine began before Arthur stopped him.

"No! You do not have permission to speak!"

"Permission or not-"

"Shut up!"

"Arth-"

"Your next word will be your last!"

Gwaine quietened. He let merlin do the talking.

"Arthur are you ok?"

"No! No I am not! First, I see my servant running off with a nobleman. Then I get attacked by thorns trying to follow him. Then I get a cut on my leg. Then I find him having more fun with someone who isn't me! Then I get attacked by bees! Then I fall in a river! Then I find my merlin in love with my knight. And I'm sorry Gwaine but he's taken!" Arthur said.

Then he grabbed Merlin roughly by the collar and pulled him in. Merlin was shocked as Arthur kissed him with all his strength.

It was as if he had been holding it off for years and he was just excited to finally release his passion. It lasted a little longer than merlin had expected.

Merlin felt weak as Arthur let go. He almost fell. He would have had it not been for Arthur holding his arms around merlin's waist.

"So Gwaine, no hard feelings?"

"Mm mm mmm mmmmmmm!" Gwaine said.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Permission granted!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks. I said its fine for you to date merlin!"

Arthur was a little put down. He'd secretly wanted to have to fight for merlin. "B-but no fighting?"

Gwaine raised an eyebrow, "no thanks!"

"But I just stole merlin!"

Gwaine shrugged, "not off me mate!"

"It has to be!"

"Sorry!"

"No! Who else has a place where only they know! You only go off looking for secret places when you're dating to just-"

"Arthur please stop talking!"

"Arthur? I wasn't with anyone. I can't be stolen. I'm yours!" merlin said.

"No, you were his. Then I stole you!"

"No I've always been yours!"

"But-but-but who else goes looking for a secret place?!"

"Brothers?"

Arthur stared at Merlin and Gwaine. They were so different in looks and personality it's never accrued to him that they were related!

"You're bleeding Arthur!" merlin noticed.

Arthur looked down at his leg. "Did I not say that I attacked a cliff!" he said.

"Your leg looks terrible!" Merlin said.

"You should see the cliff!" Gwaine said.

"Gwaine get me some water and some fabric to use as a bandage. Arthur, sit down! I'll take it from here!" merlin said.

"Merlin I am the king! I give the orders!" Arthur said.

"I know. Now sit down!" Merlin said.

Arthur reluctantly did as he was told. Gwaine tore some fabric off of his t-shirt and ran off to get some water from the stream.

"Now let's patch you up you royal idiot!" Merlin said.


	9. You sure you're done sucking face?

Arthur watched merlin's every slight movement as he cleaned Arthur's wound. Merlin seemed so concentrated on make it better. Merlin warned that it might sting as he cleaned it, but it didn't. It didn't because Arthur was determined to gaze into Merlin's eyes and he was too set on that to feel any pain.

Merlin tied the "bandage" in a firm knot so it wouldn't go anywhere as they walked back to Camelot. "There. All better!" he said.

"So, will I live?" Arthur joked.

"Not if you go into jealous mode again!"

"I was not jealous!"

"Arthur, do you really want to go down this road?"

"Ok I was a little jealous!"

"And Gwaine is a little addicted to apples!"

Arthur opened his mouth to come back but ended up laughing instead. Merlin grinned.

"It's your fault. You're too pretty and funny and pretty and innocent and pretty and stupid and pretty and reliable and shut up!" Arthur said.

"You said pretty about five times!" merlin said.

"You're very pretty!"

"I know! But what about you!"

"What about me?"

"If I'm pretty then you're gorgeous!"

"Why thank you!"

"It's not a compliment it's annoying!"

"Thanks!"

"I'm not kidding! You're so pretty it's distracting and that's annoying! Then all you do is make yourself more attractive and more distracting and more annoying!"

"And does that impress you?"

"No."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"You can lift a bench of girls of course that's impressive!"

"Thank god I thought I'd have to try harder for a second there!"

"You don't have to try to impress me. I love you anyway!"

Arthur looked up in surprise and merlin's hand flew to his mouth. He had obviously not meant to reveal that yet.

"You love me?"

"n-no!"

"You _love_ me?"

"No."

"You love me."

"No!"

"You love me!"

"No!"

"Yes you do! You love me merlin don't you?!"

"Yes ok I do! But it's your fault!"

"I'll happily take the blame!"

Merlin laughed. Arthur began to laugh too.

"I like your laugh. You don't laugh enough!" Arthur said.

"I'll laugh when I can be with the man I love!" merlin sighed.

Arthur moved forwards to be nearer. He touched merlin's chin to guide merlin's lips to his own. "Then start laughing," he whispered. Merlin didn't have time to laugh as Arthur pressed his lips to Merlins.

Gwaine walked through the bushes not far away. He saw his brother snogging his king and turned on his heels without a sound to walk back in the direction he had come.

About ten minutes later Merlin and Arthur found him skimming stones across the surface of the lake. "Ready to go?" merlin called.

"Sure you're done sucking face?"

"Shut up Gwaine!"

"You're blushing merlin!"

"I said shut up Gwaine!"

"Ah I'm only playing. Arthur's pinker than you'll ever be!"

"Merlin said shut up!"

Gwaine turned around to walk back to Camelot laughing as he did. Merlin grinned and Arthur couldn't help but join in.


	10. Place your bets

A week or so later, after Arthur's foot had healed, he made a deal of being seen everywhere with merlin. No one seemed to notice anything different. Of course Arthur had kept the relationship secret still. As far as he or merlin were aware, Gwaine was the only one to know. And Gwaine had been sworn to secrecy.

Merlin was still being treated the way he always had been. He mucked around with Elyan, Percival, Leon and all the other knights, and joked with whoever wanted to. He was always there to talk or help anyone who needed it, and he loved to have a laugh with them all.

Arthur was beginning to get jealous. Something had changed since they had gotten together, official or not. Everyone seemed to be being especially nice to merlin now. So Arthur decided to call a meeting. Merlin walked him to the front, before falling into place in the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court of Camelot. I stand before you today, a Batchelor king. I would like to correct that sight now. For the last few weeks I have been seeing someone. I believe I have fallen for them. It wasn't really hard though. You may, or may not agree with our love. I do not care to pretend it does not hurt, but with my love I can survive. Because they keep me strong. They are they light of my life. And you have saved me. I would have died the day we met if not for you. And actually many times since! I cannot fear their judgment when I have you to believe we are right. I love you, Merlin!" Arthur took Merlins hand to percent him before the kingdom.

There were the murmurs Arthur expected. But they weren't shocked or appalled or disgusted as he had predicted. There was no judgment. No anger. No names called. Nothing like that. Nothing he expected to happen did. A lot of the reactions took him by surprise. Especially the flying bags of money!

"You owe me 9 golden coins!"

"That's 8 chickens please!"

"Hand over the pig!"

"You owe me your pudding every day for a month!"

"Pass my money!"

"Thank you boys!"

"Hand it over!"

"I win fair and square!"

"You lose!"

"Better luck next time!"

"Sucks to be you!"

"Lovely!"

"Elyan I'll take my gold now!"

"Catch, ya old man!"

"Elyan, my money too please!"

"Can we let it slide?"

"Umm, no!"

"You're my sister!"

"I know now pay up!"

"Here you go morgana!"

"Morgana catch!"

"Well done morgana!"

"You win morgana!"

"Morgana, double or nothing!"

"Morgana did you rig this?!"

"Morgana here. Take it all!"

"Gwaine I owe you my sword!"

"Gwaine catch!"

"Gwaine here are your apples!"

"Here Gwaine!"

"Gwaine pass your boots!"

"Dammit Gwaine!"

"Gwaine pass your armour!"

"Gwaine pass your helmet!"

"Gwaine pass your sword!"

"Pass your shield Gwaine!"

"Gwaine I'll have your tunic in by Tuesday!"

"Saddle the horses I have to get that silk for Gwaine!"

Bags of money, apples, best weapons, armour, everything and anything was passed down through the crowd. Even two silk dresses were passed to morgana and Gwen. "You all knew?!" Arthur said in surprise.

"Well it wasn't half obvious!" Percival said.

"But some people doubted it!" Leon said.

"Alright Leon I'll have your shoes shined by the morning!" Elyan said.

"We saw it coming a mile of!" Lancelot said.

"Told you it was easy to see!" Gwaine said.

"So I've been hiding our relationship for nothing?!" Arthur said.

"Yep."

"Yes"

"Yeah."

"I guess so!"

"You've been HIDING it?!"

"Great. And meanwhile you were all betting on it! Without giving any consideration to how it would affect me or even Mer-"

"Merlin catch!"

A huge bag of gold flew into merlin's hands and he looked smug.

"_Mer_lin! You're not helping!" Arthur said.

"I'm helping me!" merlin said showing him the bag.

"Sire, can we leave now?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes have boots to shine!" Elyan said.

"And shine well!" Leon said.

"Yes, yes go!" merlin said.

The hall emptied like a school playground at the final bell of the day.

"Who gives the orders here?!" Arthur said.

"You. For now."

"What's that support to mean?!"

"If you like it then you have to put a ring on it!"

Merlin walked out chuckling and dragging the bag of money after him. Arthur smiled watching him go. He thought about Merlin's last words. "Maybe I will merlin! Maybe I will," he smiled to himself.


End file.
